The present invention pertains to apparatus for, and a method of accelerating objects to high velocities and, more particularly, to an improved apparatus and method for accelerating projectiles to extremely high launch velocities.
Numerous approaches to launching projectiles are known to the prior art. For example, in light gas guns and powder guns a projectile is accelerated by means of a high-pressure gas released behind the projectile within a barrel. A principal limitation with light gas guns and powder guns is that the maximum velocity of the projectile is limited to 1.5-2.0 times the initial acoustic velocity of the driving gas. That is, eventually the projectile is accelerated to a velocity that exceeds the speed of sound in the driving gas, at which point the driving pressure falls off rapidly.
Another known technique for launching a projectile is by means of a rocket propelled vehicle. Rockets are, however, expensive launch systems due to the need to carry substantial amounts of fuel and oxidizer. In addition, the additional mass of the fuel, oxidizer, tanks, and associated structure detracts from the payload of the projectile, thereby substantially adding to the cost per payload delivery.
Other projectile launching systems have been proposed. For example, launching systems employing electric rail guns are presently under development, but problems associated with the storage and switching of the electrical energy levels involved have limited the applications for this technique.